If I Ruled The World
by gariquezx3
Summary: Making friends and changing lives - a day in the life of Jackson Walsh.
1. A Morning of Missing You

Glancing over at Brenda busying herself at the fryer, Jackson groaned quietly. He had been sitting in the café waiting for his sandwich for over 10 minutes now. He'd already flicked through his newspaper and drank almost all his coffee. Gosh, he looked over at her again, was it so hard to stick two slices of bacon on a piece of bread? He was almost glad to see Viv appear behind the counter and take over from Brenda, who looked like she had too much on her mind to even worry about keeping customers waiting. Jackson wondered if she was okay, she didn't look it. He'd been so wrapped up in his own Aaron fueled dramas, he'd almost forgotten that other people had problems too.

His eye caught Maisie entering the café. He liked her alot. When he first arrived in the village, they'd chatted at the bar which lead to them texting each other quite alot. He was glad to have a friend in Emmerdale. Yes, he had Aaron, Adam, Ryan and the rest but he liked having someone to talk to who wasn't in that group. He liked being able to moan to Maisie about things that only girls would willingly listen to. She spotted him and walked over smiling.

"You gonna buy me lunch?" she asked, slipping into the seat opposite him.

He made a joke about being 90 by the time they'd get served and she laughed. Just then, Viv bustled over to them and set Jackson's plate down. Maisie ordered her lunch and once the older lady had dissapeared back to the kitchen, the two had slipped into easy conversation. He had asked her about work and she had done the same, she'd asked him how things were going with Aaron and he'd not been able to hide the smile on his face. Not that Maisie didn't already know. She knew how much the builder liked Aaron as he'd told her during one of their late night texting sessions.

Half an hour later, they walked out of the café, said goodbye and headed towards their respective workplaces. Jackson scanned the garage forecourt for Aaron but headed on into Declan's when he didn't see him. Cain had sent him into Hotten for some parts and he'd been gone all morning. He missed him. Missed stealing looks at the mechanic through the window or just knowing he was near. Jackson worked on silently, an over-played Lady Gaga song blasting from the radio. He hummed along, the time passing with every brick he laid, every wall he plastered. Soon enough, it was 3pm and time for a cuppa. He set his tools down and strolled over to the garage where Ryan was working on a beat-up Ford Fiesta.

"Aaron not back yet?" Jackson asked.

"Nah. He's just milking it, staying away for as long as possible so he doesn't have to work! You putting the kettle on, then?"

Jackson laughed and filled the kettle with water. When it was ready, both boys leant against the Fiesta talking. Ryan was alot like Jackson. Fun and carefree, it was easier to have a laugh with him than with Aaron. Aaron was intense but that's what kept Jackson's attention. He loved that sulky teenager look and it helped, of course, that Aaron was bloody gorgeous.

"So I said 'NO, YOU LISTEN-" Jackson was snapped back to the present by Ryan's voice raising to emphaise his point and waving his arms about. Jackson nodded, pretending that he was listening to Ryan's ramblings. Just then, a dark blue car pulled into the garage and a woman got out looking worried as she explained to Ryan that her brakes were faulty. Jackson took this as his cue to get back to work. He was working outside a while later when he realised he'd left his hammer in the house. He turned back towards the front door when he heard footseps approaching up the gravel.

Aaron. He'd just gotten back from town and was walking towards Declan's.

"Didn't you hear me calling you?" he said impatiently.

"Obviously not or I would have walked away faster!" Jackson joked, earning a chuckle from his boyfriend. He actually hadn't noticed that Aaron was back but then again, he'd been too busy to even notice that it had just gone 6. Clocking off time. He threw Aaron a suggestive smile.

"Wanna help me clear up here and then we can go back to yours.." he trailed off as Aaron pulled him closer. Not close enough for it to be classed as PDA but close enough. Close enough for Jackson to notice Aaron's baby blue eyes had been replaced by dark, hungry eyes. His heart did a backflip as he allowed himself to move even closer to the mechanic. He didn't know how close he'd actually be able to get before Aaron backed off, still not comfortable with being affectionate in front of the village.

By now, they were standing so close that their chests were almost touching, their heads cocked slghtly to opposite sides, looking deeply into the other's eyes. Needing, wanting, loving. Aaron's hand crept its way onto Jackson's neck and he placed a soft kiss on his lips. Just one kiss but to Jackson it was one of the best kisses they'd ever had because it was outside. In the village. Infront of passers-by. In broad daylight. Aaron didn't even look around to see who was watching them. Jackson licked his lips gently and Aaron did the same. They broke apart to clear up the tools that littered the front garden.

The pub was empty when they arrived. A few bodies were sat at the back having a chat and Bob, Maisie and Moira lounged against the bar. They looked up as the boys walked in and Bob took their order. Aaron went off to the bathroom as Jackson sipped his pint, filling Maisie in on a joke he'd heard. She was laughing. He was laughing. Aaron was back. He was asking what was so funny. Maisie was tellng him and Aaron was looking at the two of them like they were mad. Then his face cracked and a slow smile spread across his features, showing off his pearly white teeth and lighting up his eyes. Jackson smirked and they grabbed a table.

Jackson was happy. Really happy. He was aware of Aaron talking but he wasn't paying attention. He was just thinking about how he never wanted this feeling of happiness to end. As an idea formed in his mind, he smiled at his boyfriend.

"Aaron.."

"Uh-huh?" Aaron sounded, taking a drink.

"What would you say if I asked you to move in wih me?"

Aaron almost spat his drink out. He had not been expecting that. He thought for a moment before realising the answer was completely obvious - and more importantly, it was something he wanted. "I'd say I love you."

"Is that a yes?"

"You could have at least said please! Or I love you too?" Aaron pretened to look hurt.

"So it's a yes?" Jackson couldn't hide the delight in his voice.

Aaron smiled and nodded his head. He'd never been so sure of anything in his life. He looked at the builder and wondered how he'd gotten so lucky. One minute, he was hating himself for being gay and the next he was falling in love with a man. He wanted to wake up next to him, he wanted to go to sleep next to him, he wanted to be with him always and forever.

Jackson grinned, trying to stop himself from ripping Aaron's clothes off and taking him right there in the pub! They settled for going back to Paddy's though. As they walked through the vllage, Jackson slipped his hand into Aaron's and he didn't pull away. Infact, he gripped it tighter. As they approached Smithy, Jackson stopped and looked serious. "I love you too." he simply said. Aaron winked and the two headed inside to tell Paddy their news.

Please review and have a nosey at my other stories :D


	2. The Power of Friendship

Jackson didn't know what time it was. He hadn't thought to check the clock as he stormed out of Smithy, banging the front door closed as he went. Paddy was out on call and his mother was still at the pub otherwise he wouldn't have made so much noise. Stepping out into the cold September evening, he shivered and pulled his leather jacket tighter across his chest. He thought about just going back inside and making things right with his boyfriend. They hadn't meant to argue but what had started as a few harsh words had turned into a full-blown row. Discarding that idea, he set off towards Leyla's shop.

"Hey," Leyla called as he entered "You alright, babe?"

He felt the lump in his throat but tried to catch it before the tears had a chance to fall. He failed though and a single tear ran down his face. Leyla immediately ran over and pulled the builder into a warm embrace, stroking his back gently and wondering what on earth had happened. After what seemed like a lifetime, he pulled away and mumbled "Sorry."

Leyla shook her head and led him over to a chair as she pulled out her phone and sent Maisie a text. She knew Jackson was closest to Maisie and would open up more if she was there. Bending down to his level, she asked him what was wrong. The tears had stopped flowing but only just. God, Jackson felt like an idiot. He'd only come over to see his friend to try and take his mind of Aaron and now here he was crying over him! Jackson sighed deeply as he tried to control his breathing and slow his hammering heart at the same time.

"I..I asked him to move in with me."

"Aaron?"

"Yes. He..He said yes but everyone else said it was too soon. Even Paddy and my mum said," he stopped briefly and stared at the ground as fresh tears rolled down his cheeks "it wasn't the right time but we knew. Well, I thought we knew.."

Leyla, realising that Jackson was never going to be able to tell her through his tears, silenced him with a long hug as Maisie came running through the doors and took her place at his other side. Her hands found his and she squeezed them, telling him everything was going to be alright. She was a bit shocked actually, she didn't think Jackson was the type to get this upset, he always seemed to have it so together.

"He asked me if they were right. I..If it was too soon.."

He told the girls about their argument. How Aaron was been pissed at Paddy for doubting their desicion to move in together. Jackson hadn't been bothered by it - Paddy was just looking out for them and he was sure that he would come around to it if they all sat down and had a chat but Aaron had immediately lashed out, like he always did, telling Paddy that it was none of his business. As Paddy left for work, Aaron had been in full rant mode. Aaron had asked if Paddy was right, if it was too soon. Jackson didn't know, was there a time limit on these kind of things, he'd asked Aaron if he loved him and when the mechanic had said yes, Jackson told him that that was all that mattered. As they went upstairs, both quiet as they thought about the previous scene, they'd begun taking swipes at each other. For no apparent reason, other than to release their anger, they'd shouted at each other, yelling all sorts of accusations that they both knew weren't true. Aaron was angry that everyone had pushed him to come out and accept himself yet the minute he was happy and settled they were saying it wasn't going to last.

As he finished telling the girls that Aaron's last words to him had been 'Just go and don't come back' he felt utterly broken. He knew Aaron didn't mean it but the way he'd said it - his voice full of anger had surprised Jackson. Jackson wouldn't have admitted it but at that moment he had felt scared, not scared of Aaron but scared for their relationship. Scared for all the plans they'd made. Scared for their happy ever after.

Leyla and Maisie glanced at eachother. This was bad. The blonde asked Jackson if he wanted to go back to Smithy but he shook his head. He wasn't sure he'd be welcome and even if he was, he figured it'd be best to give Aaron time to cool off. Leyla said that he could spend the night at hers as David was in Helsinki on a council meeting and Maisie promised that after her shift at the bar ended, she would come over and spend the night with them. Looking between his two friends, Jackson had managed a weak smile, knowing how lucky he was to have them.

» »

Next morning, the sun shone down on the village, breaking the endless cycle of rain they'd been having. Jackson woke to find himself tucked up in Leyla's spare room. He turned his head to find Maisie sprawled out beside him and Leyla dozing across the end of the bed. He'd pretty much passed out as soon as his head hit the pillow so he wasn't aware they'd both spent the night watching over him. As they all woke, the said thank you but they dismissed it telling him that they'd always be there for him. Jackson knew it was true, he'd lost count of how many times Maisie had coming running to him after a row with Nikhil.

Dressed and washed, Maisie set off back to Home Farm while Jackson argeed to help Leyla open up her shop. He didn't have to be in work for another few hours and he still had to go home and change so he began setting out the food displays, chatting to his friend as they worked. Minutes later, a yellow car pulled up at the entrance and a tanned man climbed out of it. He was older, not old but just older than Jackson, short hair and wearing a simple white shirt. He walked up to Leyla and there seemed to be alot of tension between them. Jackson looked at them quizically but the man had barely noticed him, his beady eyes focused on Leyla.

"Jackson, this is Justin, Justin, this is Jackson.." Leyla introduced them before leading Justin into the shop.

Jackson told her he'd catch up with her later and she'd called her goodbye as he left wondering why he suddenly felt happy. He walked to Smithy and pulled open the front door to find Paddy and Aaron sitting at the kitchen table. No sooner had he closed the door behind him than the two men were on their feet demanding to know where he had been.

"I stayed with a friend. Sorry."

"SORRY? That's all you have to say?" Aaron practically yelled in his face.

Paddy, sensing another row and not wanting to see it, dissapeared into the surgery while Aaron continued ranting. Jackson watched him pace up and down the kitchen, his voice raised as he told Jackson that he'd been up all night waiting for him. Taking a step closer to his boyfriend, the builder cupped the younger man's face and kissed him hard. A kiss full of forgiveness, a kiss full of thank yous and hope. Breaking away, they'd smiled at eachother knowing their spat had been forgotten.

"Jay, I've been talking to Paddy.."

Jackson sighed but Aaron quickly continued, "He says it's okay if you want to move in here properly. Your mum too, I mean, but it just means we can be together and see how it goes and.."

"You want me to move in here? With you? At Paddy's?" Jackson couldn't hide the disbelief in his voice.

"Yes."

Jackson had nodded, his face lighting up. This was the last thing he'd been expecting but he liked it. He kissed Aaron again, holding the kiss for as long as he could manage before needing air. He didn't need air as much as he needed Aaron and from the way they climbed the stairs and tumbled into bed, he was sure the mechanic felt the same.

» »

The boys sat at a table in the pub that evening chatting. Jackson caught Maisie's eyes and they had smiled at each other, him silently thanking her for being there for him and her silently telling him she was happy to see them back together. When their glasses were empy and their fingers were entwined on the table, Jackson had suggested going home but Aaron, being the tease, told him to get another round. Pretending to huff, Jackson rose from the seat and made his way to the bar only to collide with Justin who was entering. The men smiled at each other, remembering they'd met earlier in the day. Jackson asked him if he wanted a drink and they'd stood at the bar together, ordering their beers. Jackson wasn't sure but he felt eyes watching him, buring deep into him, casting over his body.. and he was sure they belonged to Justin.


	3. A Night of Surprises

Water droplets splashed down Jackson's face but he didn't wipe them away, infact, he tilted his head back slightly so they could pour down onto his chest. His hair was soaked, plastered to his head as he ran his fingers through it, getting rid of the left-over shampoo bubbles. Turning off the water, he leant against the shower door, his body shivering with the sudden coldness of the bathroom. He stepped out and wrapped a fluffy white towel around his lower half before strolling into the bedroom to find Aaron getting up from the bed, his eyes heavy with sleep.

"Morning!" Jackson said brightly to which Aaron moaned in response. It was only 7am and the mechanic wasn't feeling too good. Jackson noticed he looked a bit pale and asked him if he was okay. Aaron said he was but he looked like death. As they made their way downstairs, Paddy had agreed there was no way Aaron could go to work. Despite his feeble protests, Aaron sent Cain a text to tell him he was taking the day off and settled at the kitchen table with a cup of steaming hot tea.

"You going to be alright here on your own?" Paddy asked, looking at his sick son. Well, step-son. Sort of. He wasn't sure what Aaron was to him exactly but he thought of him as a son. Granted, a sulky stubborn son but his son all the same.

"Paddy, I'm not 5! You're only going to be next door anyway so I'll shout you if I need anything." Aaron answered.

As Paddy walked into the surgery to welcome Pearl, Jackson leant down and gave his boyfriend a quick kiss on the forehead, telling him to call him if he needed him or simply got bored. Aaron faked a sigh to show he could look after himself but Jackson knew he'd more than likely be texting him at lunch for someone to talk to. He didn't mind at all, his day always seemed to go faster when Aaron was around, popping over to Declan's for a chat, a cuppa, or just a quick make out session when no one was looking.

Leaving Smithy, Jackson climbed into his van and drove the short distance to work. Fumbling with the keys, he unlocked the front door and walked in, making a mental note of what he had to get done today. He worked steadily, making quite a lot of progress despite his phone going off every two minutes with more texts from an already bored Aaron. He tapped out a reply and slipped the phone back into his pocket, waiting for Aaron's reply to wether or not he wanted anything from the café for lunch. Downing his tools, he closed up and headed towards the shop, saying hello to Betty and Alan on the way.

"Ham sandwich, sausage roll and two coffees please." he gave his order to Viv.

"I'll get that." came a voice from behind him.

Jackson turned around and came face-to-face with Justin. "No, it's fine, I can-"

"I insist," Justin interrupted, setting some notes down on the counter "Just a coffee for me thanks."

As Justin stood beside him and Viv was off making the food, Jackson said quietly "You really didn't have to but thanks."

He looked at Justin who smiled broadly. As their eyes connected, they held the gaze, neither saying anything. Just staring. Jackson wasn't quite sure what he looking at but he couldn't tear his eyes away no matter how hard he tried. They finally snapped back to reality when Viv plonked their orders down and gave the older man his change. Jackson said thanks again and walked out of the shop wondering what had just happened.

"Hey, wait!" Justin emerged into the street, his arm on Jackson's to stop him from going.

As the two men faced each other, Justin said, "I'm sorry.. I just.. Do you wanna have a drink later?" then seeing Jackson's suddenly startled expression he added "If you're not busy."

"Er no, not busy at all. I'd love to." Jackson said before walking away. Well, he didn't have plans as Aaron was ill and there was no harm in having a drink with a new friend. Well, Leyla's friend. Plus, Justin was just being nice, it's not like he even knew Jackson was gay, unless Leyla had told him which Jackson doubted.

» »

"Do you have to go?" Aaron asked for the third time that evening.

"Yes."

Grabbing his leather jacket from the peg, he put it on and turned to look at his boyfriend who was cuddled up on the sofa watching TV. He longed to climb in beside him and spend the night just being near him but he'd arranged to meet Justin and he couldn't just back out. He'd been a bit lazy with telling Aaron the truth though. He'd told him he was meeting an old mate for a few drinks away from the village. Okay so it was more a new mate than an old one but at least he'd been honest when he said it would be away from the village. There was no way he'd be having a drink with the older man in the Woolpack. People knew him there, knew he was Aaron's boyfriend and were bound to ask questions.

"But.." Aaron put in weakly.

"You being sick isn't going to stop me going!" Jackson replied, his voice slightly raised but he immediately dropped and walked towards Aaron, leaning down and planting a soft kiss on his lips. "I'll be back soon and you can have me to yourself the rest of the night, okay?"

Aaron smiled his approval as Jackson headed for the door.

» »

"Nice place, isn't it?"

Jackson and Justin sat at the table, drinking their pints. Justin hadn't wanted to go to the Woolie either so they'd headed to the Red Lamb - a pub just outside the village. It was pretty empty apart from a few older men propped up at the bar enjoying some banter and a few couples sat around chatting. They'd talked about work, with Justin telling him that he was in retail and Jackson had told him about his business. They didn't discuss personal lives or anything like that and Jackson was glad. He didn't want to think about Aaron lying at home sick right now.

Just as they were chatting about football, a group of girls entered. All were pretty and very dressed up. It was obvious that they were heading off on a night out, probably stopping there for a quick drink to get them started. As the girls ordered, they stared over at the two men, nudging each other to get their attention. Jackson was aware the girls were staring over but he never took his eyes off his glass. Being chatted up by a girl was the last thing he needed. Justin didn't seem to mind though and threw the ladies a cheeky grin. _Damn_, they were coming over. Well, tottering over looking unstable in their high heels and short dresses.

"Hiya boys!" the blonde one chirped, settling herself in beside Jackson while the other girls found themselves a place at the table.

After introducing themselves, they fell into easy conversation but Jackson was aware the blonde girl beside him was sitting very close. Too close for his liking. He could smell her perfume - a cheap, overpowering flowery scent filling his nostrils. Classy, he thought, catching her eye.

"Jackson, isn't it?" she smirked.

"Yes. Riley, right?" he laughed back.

She laughed. A high pitched giggle. He almost shuddered at the sound. He watched her as she talked, telling him about their plans for the night. He watched the way she kept flipping her hair back over her shoulder, the way she sipped her drink careful not to smudge her lipstick. He looked over at Justin hoping he would want to leave almost as much as Jackson did but the older man was chatting deeply to the busty brunette sitting practically on his knee.

"So, can I call you sometime?"

He stared back at Riley, not sure what to say. Usually he'd just tell a girl that he was gay but something stopped him. He certainly didn't fancy this girl but he found himself handing her one of his business cards that he kept in his jacket pocket. She took it and slid it into her handbag, flashing him a bright smile. He tried to smile back but it was no use, he felt so uncomfortable sitting there pretending to be something he wasn't. Just then though, the girls announced they were leaving. They asked the men to join them but Jackson saod he had work in the morning. Throwing him a wink, Riley and her friends sauntered out of the bar. Jackson checked his watch.

"She liked you." Justin said suddenly.

"Who? Oh. Nah, she was just being friendly.." Jackson replied.

"You gonna give her a call sometime?" Justin nudged Jackson's elbow suggestively.

Jackson laughed lightly, "I think my boyfriend might have a problem with that."

Justin's face hardened. A flicker of confusion settled on his face before he smiled again. Soon after, they decided to make a move. Walking out of the bar, Jackson noticed that the road was more or less completely empty. He turned back towards Justin to ask if he was going back to the village when he felt his lips on his. Justin's lips pushing against his own, hooking his arm in around Jackson's waist. For a moment, Jackson was too shocked to do anything but he pushed Justin away, not daring to believe what had just happened.

"No." Jackson stated simply before walking off to the bus stop, leaving Justin standing there alone.

» »

Getting off the bus, Jackson felt in his pocket for his phone but it wasn't there. He groaned as he assumed he'd left it in the bar. He wasn't going to back for it but he would need it for work. Ah well, he thought, he'd sort it tomorrow. All he wanted was to get home and spend some time with his boyfriend after everything that had happened that night.

He pushed open the door to Smithy to find his mother sitting at the table reading a magazine. He said hello to her and made his way into the living room where Aaron was sitting on the edge of the sofa with his head in his hands. As Jackson walked into the room, the mechanic stood up and faced him, his face angry.

"Where have you been?"

"Out. I told you I.."

"With who?" Aaron cut in.

"Aaron, what is this about? I told you I was going out with a mate."

Aaron tossed something at Jackson. He caught it just in time to realise it was his phone. He'd left it in the cottage the whole time. He silently thanked God as he really did not know how he would have worked without it. Staring up at Aaron he raised his eyebrow, wondering what was wrong. Hitting a few buttons on his phone, he saw he'd recieved a new message.

_Nice 2 meet u 2night. Shame it had 2 end so soon. Give me a call & we'll hook up again. Riley x_

"Aaron.." he started to say, realising that he would have read it and got the wrong idea but Aaron silenced him with a shake of his head. He didn't want to hear it. Jackson took a step towards his lover and lowered his voice. "It's not what you think.."

"Oh yeah?" Aaron said not believing him.

"Riley's a girl. Just some girl that was out tonight. Nothing happened."

Aaron's angry face dropped and he sighed. Riley was a girl. He hadn't thought of that. He'd just assumed. He lowered his head feeling silly that he'd gotten so worked up over nothing. "Sorry." he said.

"Aaron, don't worry about it. You can trust me, you know.." Jackson said, pulling his boyfriend into a hug.

As he felt the mechanic relax into his body, Jackson thought about Justin. Gosh, he couldn't believe he had tried it on with him even after he'd said he had a boyfriend. His mind filled with images of what aaron would do if he found out someone had tried to kiss his boyfriend. Shaking those thoughts away, Jackson pulled back from the hug and kissed Aaron passionately.

They fell onto the sofa, their limbs jumbled and their insecurities melting away. Aaron knew he could trust Jackson. Jackson knew he had to keep the real events of the night a secret from Aaron.

"So, did you have a good time?" Aaron whispered.

Jackson thought for a minute but simply replying "I am now."


End file.
